


娱乐圈paro

by yuhuangsuole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuangsuole/pseuds/yuhuangsuole
Summary: 总裁x明星，黑化鱼，OOC新手司机，不适请及时退出谢谢观看





	娱乐圈paro

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁x明星，黑化鱼，OOC  
> 新手司机，不适请及时退出  
> 谢谢观看

休息室里灯光柔和，中央空调把温度调节的刚刚好，黄少天斜躺在长沙发上，颈间搭了条白毛巾。少年妆容精致，额前的碎发被汗水浸湿，胸脯随着呼吸大幅度的上下，劲瘦的腰肢露出一截，常年保养的皮肤看起来白皙细腻。

他刚刚从舞台上踩着呼声下来，一场精彩尽兴的表演引得台下无数尖叫。

他知道自己多有魅力，知道自己有多少狂热粉丝。但他不知道，就在他休息室不远处的房间，经理正点头哈腰的向人承诺着什么。

 

演唱会结束后，黄少天立马回酒店洗了个澡，换上舒适的衣服。把自己摔进柔软的大床里，发出满足的喟叹。

一声敲门示意后，经理进门径直走向他。

"黄少，今晚给你安排了点活动，我待会儿让人过来帮你做做准备。" 

"什么活动啊？我今天挺累的放过我吧。" 黄少天笑嘻嘻的试图蒙混过关。

"好事。你别问了。好好做，别让人不开心了。" 经理表情严肃，语气不容置否。

黄少天笑嘻嘻的表情突然僵住。在娱乐圈混迹了这么多年，这句话的意思任谁都懂。只是他没想到有一天会轮到他。

"不……不是，经理，你看我，从没试过也不会什么嗯……就那什么。你要不换个人？我真的不行，我没做过这种事啊万一我……" 他迅速从床上起身，神情窘迫。

"换不了，人点名要你。黄少你就听话，委屈一次把人服侍舒服了，以后路就容易多了。" 顿了顿又补充 "这是我们惹不起的人，我也没办法。"

黄少天感觉耳边轰轰的响，眼前一阵晕眩，跌坐回床上，再抬头经理已经不在了。

 

喻文州走进套房，酒店最顶层的套房有着不亚于别墅的豪华舒服。

他走近卧室，站在卧室门口玩味的看着。

厚重而舒适的地毯上，浑身赤裸的少年双手被缚在身后，嫩白修长的双腿弯曲着紧紧闭合，挡住自己最隐秘的部位。他的双眼被黑色领带蒙上，在脑后打了个漂亮的结，嘴唇轻轻颤抖。

像个受惊的小动物。喻文州心里突然生出凌虐的想法。

黄少天听到来人的声响，心脏不受控制的剧烈跳动。他极度害怕，想透过眼前黑色的遮挡物看出点什么，但是再努力也是徒劳。

喻文州已经走近，投下的阴影包裹住了少年白净的身体，他俯下身，轻抚背部突起的一块块椎骨，一路向下，直到摸到了臀缝中的穴口，他清晰的感觉到少年皮肤的战栗。

他将中指浅浅刺入，摸到了一小块栓状物。是药剂。

黄少天惊恐的小幅度挣扎起来。

"喻……喻总，我……我不会这些事，你也玩不尽兴的，我们可以玩点别的，看看电影唱唱歌或者我给你跳舞怎么样，这个……这事我真的不会……" 黄少天试图进行最后的自救。

喻文州将药剂向里推了推，便将手指抽出。一个小巧冰凉的圆球贴上了黄少天的脸，"再说一句我就把它放你嘴里。"

他立刻乖乖闭嘴。喻文州声音低柔，听不出情绪。黄少天稍有安心。听起来是个温柔的人，应该不会太过分吧。况且他不想含着口塞，这样只会让情况更糟糕。

下一秒他感觉一个硬热的物体戳上了自己嘴唇。不用想都知道那是什么。

黄少天绝望的闭上眼，几秒后，伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔了一下。

喻文州看着身下人委屈潮红的表情，感觉全身气血都倒流向下身。他捏住黄少天的脸颊，逼他张开嘴，然后顺势插了进去。

黄少天被这一下呛得不轻，他剧烈的咳嗽，喉咙收缩，挤压着喻文州性器前端。黑色的领带被眼泪浸湿，发出小声的呜呜声。

喻文州身心都得到了巨大的满足，他松开手，淡淡的说 "舔。"

黄少天从没做过这种讨好的事。他用嘴里的软肉包裹住茎身，舌头似有似无的舔过铃口，卖力的吞吐着，水声滋滋。

喻文州舒服的微微仰起头，尽管黄少天舔弄的毫无技巧可言，但温热的口腔和软嫩的触感是没法抗拒的。他伸出手按住黄少天毛绒绒的头，微微使力加快节奏。正当喻文州准备享受即将达到的高潮时，一瞬间尖锐的疼痛拉回了他的理智。

"嘶一一" 节奏太快，黄少天没来得及收起的虎牙划过茎身，喻文州吃痛的倒吸一口气。

他放开按着头的手，抽出性器停下动作。黄少天吓坏了，他不知道怎么处理，不敢出声手足无措。

短短的几秒被无限拉长。

喻文州一把揽过他的腰，把人提起来猛地扔床上。黄少天瞬间被摔懵，感觉天旋地转了一阵后，仰面陷进了柔软的被子里。

还没来得及回神，缚着的手被松开，一阵光闯入眼里。他的眼罩被摘下，看到了面前欺身压上的人。

那人眉目温润，气质典雅。但此时眼里含着愠怒，浑身上下散发着危险的气息。

他不知道该不该道歉，好像自己做什么都会惹怒面前的人。小心的向后挪了挪，"喻总……我……"

喻文州拽住他的脚踝将人拉回身下，"把腿打开，自己抱住。" 

黄少天乖乖的照做，掰开自己的腿将下身完全袒露。太羞耻了。他抿住唇偏过头自暴自弃的想着。

喻文州饶有兴趣的看着他的下体，伸手捏了捏半硬的性器，指尖戳弄着铃口，还是很稚嫩的颜色。随后手指划过会阴，来到穴口。那里颜色粉嫩紧紧闭合，但丝丝暧昧的液体从内流出，喻文州围着穴口周围轻轻按压着，哑着嗓子问 "都流出来了，我帮你堵住吧？"

"不……嗯啊……啊……"

喻文州伸进两根手指，穴内药剂融化得差不多了，弄得肠道异常湿滑，他修剪圆润的指甲在内壁四处按压。黄少天从没体验过这种感觉，受不住的弯起腰，带着哭腔呻吟出声。

喻文州没有一点收敛，又加入一根手指，向更深处深入。他来回的挤压着内壁，没有规律的乱来。

"啊……不要……好痛……"  
"喻总……痛……放过我吧……" 他再也忍不住了，眼泪不受控制沾湿睫毛，流湿了整张脸。

喻文州安抚性的摩挲着他的手指。用鼻尖温柔的蹭着他耳朵说，"没事，不痛的，一会儿就舒服了。" 与他温柔安慰大相径庭的是，伸进下半身的手指正变本加厉的进行着扩张。

在三只手指使劲碾过某个点后，黄少天呜咽了一声，向后倒去。白浊一股一股的从前端射出，弄满了的喻文州衬衣。他被手指玩弄到高潮。

喻文州无所谓的脱下衣服扔下床。摸了摸着黄少天潮红的脸和失焦的眼睛。

他双手握住黄少天的腰将人抱起来跨坐在身上，用硬的发疼的性器来回蹭着白嫩的臀缝，暗示意味不言而喻。

"舒服了？该我了。" 他心情看起来大好，已经没有之前的怒意。

"坐进去，自己动。"

黄少天双手攀着他的肩，还沉溺在高潮的余韵里。听到这一句瞬间瞳孔骤缩。

"不……进不去的……" 他低头看着狰狞的性器，面色惊恐。

喻文州不言，托起他的双臀，向外掰开露出穴口，坚挺的性器抵上柔软的入口。然后松开了手。

在重力作用下黄少天身子下沉，穴口直接吞入一半，褶皱瞬间被撑平，一圈艳红的肉被撑到泛白。他双手用力攀住喻文州的肩，到指尖血色都褪去，像抓住最后的救命稻草。

"啊……啊……" 他疼的直不起腰，塌出了诱人的腰窝。喻文州眼神又暗了暗。

"痛……" 他抬头小心翼翼的征求，希望得到一丝怜悯。但在看到对方兽般深陷情欲的眼睛的时候，他知道了，今晚不可能被放过的。

没有选择，经理说一定要让对方高兴。他略微抬起身子，又慢慢往下坐。少年低顺的模样和内壁暖滑紧致的触感使喻文州头皮发麻。

黄少天依旧缓慢重复动作，但喻文州觉得光这样已经不够了。他双手掐住黄少天的腰，猛地顶了下胯，将整根凶器送进去。

不出意料的换来一声尖叫，混杂着痛苦和刺激，还有微弱的快感。

黄少天疼的整个人脱力的趴在喻文州身上，这个体位进的太深了，感觉快要被捅穿，他大口的喘气，眼泪蹭在身前的人身上。喻文州没给他缓和的时间，掐住腰的手收的更紧，从下往上快速的顶弄起来。粗大的性器破开缠上来的肠肉，往更深处不断探索，大腿根部和臀肉被撞的通红。黄少天被顶的说不出完整的话，微弱的挣扎被轻易压下，他哭闹着小声求饶，被施暴者忽略。

黄少天感觉身体内部越来越热，痛感逐渐被别的奇怪的感觉代替。第二次高潮来的迅速，喻文州没有为难他，让他舒舒服服的射了出来，但在高潮之后，穴道间歇性收缩让喻文州理智模糊，他更高频率粗暴的抽插，硕大的龟头一次次猛烈的撞击软肉。高潮余韵之后的身体逐渐处于不应期，不适合这种粗暴的对待，但对方明显没有停下来的打算，黄少天不住的颤抖，下体已经不那么痛了，但依旧难受极了，他趴在喻文州身上哭的气都喘不上。喻文州低头，看见一张湿润粉嫩，委屈忍受的脸，微张着口用软糯的声音呜咽不断，媚骨天生。他喘着粗气抵着G点射进了深处。

被微凉的精液冲击内壁时，他想，终于结束了。黄少天感觉像是死了一次。

喻文州紧紧搂住人享受了片刻温存，然后就着连接着的下体翻身压下，用手抓住黄少天的大腿压到胸前，白皙的肉被捏到变形发红，他从喉咙漏出一声低吼，用力埋进了洞穴深处。

"不要啊啊啊……" 黄少天惊恐极了，眼泪止不住，但瘫软的四肢已无力反抗，也不敢反抗。会死的，会被干死的。脑子里只回荡着这一句话了。

不知道过了多久，也不知道做了几次，被各种体位反反复复的操干。当黄少天昏昏沉沉的醒来时，身体仿佛已经不属于自己。他感觉到喻文州再一次射进了身体里，装的满满的。

此刻喻文州还在他身体里，已经不再律动只是温柔的摩擦着。蹭了一会儿后，他抽出性器，射进去的大片精液争先恐后的流出来，他伸手在床头摸了个冰凉粗长的东西，塞进了温热的小穴，将液体通通堵回去。喻文州按了按他似乎有点涨起的腹部，满意极了。

"含着睡觉。"

"呜……" 肚子好撑，被挤压的感觉太过明显，但他只能听任喻文州的恶趣味，张开腿任由他玩弄。

喻文州将人转过去，侧身抱住，动作温柔。黄少天的背部紧贴他的胸口，他一只手握住黄少天双手细白的手腕，另一只手搂着他的腰，将人禁锢在自己怀里，不能动弹。黄少天累极了，神智模糊的睡了过去。

 

夜半，温润如水的月光流进室内。喻文州仿佛感觉怀里的人在动，于是睁开眼。

一眼看过去喻文州心里突然轰鸣。

怀里的人体格娇小，白皙的皮肤上全是通红的印记和掐出的青紫，没有一块是完好的。整个人难受的缩成一团，哭的一抽一抽的，却在极力压抑声音怕把后面的人吵醒。

我这是干了什么啊……

喻文州放开抓住他手腕的手，将人转过来面对面，抚上他的背帮他顺气。

"喻……呜……喻总"  
"我……我不是……" 黄少天受惊，胡乱的说着。

"没事了，别怕。"

他将后穴的按摩棒抽出，伸进手指将精液导出。动作十分轻柔，像对待最珍贵的宝贝。

他撩开少年前额的碎发，低头虔诚的在额头上落了个吻。

"少天，从你出道我就默默看着你，等着你长大成熟，现在你终于属于我了。" 他的声音深远像传递了几个世纪。

"对不起，少天。对不起。"  
"你太可爱我没忍住，欺负的太过了。"  
"我保证，再也不会了。"

黄少天听的迷迷糊糊，温和怜爱的声音让他安心，再次睡过去之前，他听到耳畔轻声不断重复着说: "我爱你。"


End file.
